Merlin 3x03 Missing Piece  Morgana's Bracelet
by Shoen
Summary: Missing Piece - After the Goblin's adventure Merlin finds Morgana's healing bracelet in the box stolen by the Goblin and doesn't know what to do….


Hy guys this my first missing piece and I hope you'll like it.

The story hasn't been corrected my a beta, and the last time I checked I was still Italian, so the grammar it's a little awful….please be pitiful… and post a REVIEW! ^_^

.

Missing Piece Episode 3x03 – Morgan's Bracelet

.

I was looking at the flames in the fireplace thinking about what happened in those last days.

All the risk I ran and all the laughs, regardless, I had considering all the funny things that happened to me.

If this was one of the most dangerous adventure it was also the funniest.

Noone made me laugh more that see the terrible Uther bald, Morgana with stomach problems and Arthur with his long, fluffy donkey ears (and donkey brain!).

I thought that if the magic that attacks Camelot everyday limited his damages at this kind of tricks we won't have a so rigid king…or maybe an hairless Uther will be worse than ever!

I looked at the kitchen and my eyes found something that wasn't supposed to be again in our house.

And I was sure that if Arthur would find out that I stole the box from him he would have send me back to castle's the prison for a long time.

I came closer and I opened the box and I found Arthur's golden coins but my eyes fell on the numerous jewellery on the coins and I was sure that the goblin stole them from Morgana's collection.

My attention was caught my one of trinkets that seemed to have something special; I touched and a strange sensation of warmth and comfort invaded me.

I looked at the object and I remembered that I saw it more than one year before around the wrist of a beautiful blond woman.

I heard someone moving behind me and I saw Gaius standing with tired eyes and a guessing look.

"What are you still up"? he asked.

"We still have Athur's box" I answered and the man came near me.

"You have to take it back tomorrow" he ordered preoccupied "I won't be in troubles again because of you" he reproached me slapping my head and I that moment thought he could be the Goblin again!

"Mhh" I murmured and he looked at me with a curious look.

I took the bracelet and I showed him but he didn't seemed surprised.

"It's Morgan's armlet. I don't know why but it seems that it helps the poor girl with her sleep problem" he commented.

"The poor girl?" I asked incredulous, considering all the time she tried to kill me and all the skeletons she freed against Camelot.

Gaius ignored me "I only know that since she had it she didn't need anymore medicines from me".

I looked intense at him.

"Morgana couldn't sleep without it?" I asked and he nodded without understand.

I looked in silence at the magic bracelet while Gaius went to bed to tired to complain.

I went to bed too but the idea of the power of the object killed my sleep; I remembered Morgana's conditions when she's unable to sleep; time ago she was always around Gaius desperate to find some new cure that could help her.

But now that she was the enemy, whom against I'd have to fight, knowing how week she could be without the armlet would certainly helped me.

I thought hard about what to do until the sleep finally came to get me.

The next morning I wake up restored as I hadn't feel in years and I looked at the bracelet thinking if it hadn't worked even on me.

I dressed and when I went out I took the wristlet with me and I walked toward the castle.

I saw Morgana and I followed her as far as she reached the castle's terrace.

There's noone besides me and her that was why she used to came here: to be alone.

The girl looked at me with a strange expression in the way she usually looked at me one year ago like the kind and sweet young woman who cares for everyone.

But after a moment her eyes came back to the look she had since she came back; her became cold and I saw how heavy and tired were her eyelids and the black bangs under her eyes.

It was like she remembered what part she was playing now and then her face tuned to the usual superiority expression.

My compassion moment end there…at her eyes.

"What do you what?" she said cold.

I pushed more I should.

"Are you okay, my lady?" asked "I heard, and I think all the court too had heard, that you had some stomach problems!" I smiled.

The girl became red in her face I saw in her eyes the intention to kill me right there.

I took out of my pocket the bracelet and her eyes lingered on the object but then she glanced away without saying a word.

"I know this object means something for you" I said without derision in my voice.

"What do you want Merlin?" she asked with a sigh.

I came close and I gave her the armlet.

Morgana observed the jewel and closed his eyes pressing it between her fingers and then I saw her body relax under the influence of the magic warmth.

The girl reopened her eyes and I saw in there a light of the serenity of the old Morgana.

I don't know why but I choose to gave it back to her but probably I wasn't even thinking when I made that decision and I was unsure that I wouldn't regret one day.

"Why…" she started.

I shrugged "I thought it could change something. I thought it could bring the old Morgana back" I said trying to didn't sound pathetic.

The lady raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that simple, Merlin. You don't know what means to live like one of us…" she started confused and upset.

"Well you can at least consider it as a pledge" I interrupted her "When I'll need your help you'll help me" I said firmly.

She looked serious at me without answering.

How could I ask her to do that if she was the bad guy? If she was the one allied with Morgause?

I ignored my last thoughts.

"Goodbye Morgana" I bowed and I walked away while she remained still there with his recovered treasure in her hands.

Maybe…just maybe everything wasn't lost forever….


End file.
